The SAK Story
by OdoculusXIV
Summary: Originally a sci-fi project for school, this story tells the beginning of The \\{S.A.K}/ Saga I've created. Dating back over 6 years ago, the \\{S.A.K}/ has always been a major part of my imagination, and therefore, my life. Rated T For Violence and Strong Language. I will continue this after several of my stories are done.


The Entire \\\\{ }/ Story

 **Before Time and Space, Death's Revolution.**

A Desum Force Battle Ship was on its way to a Destroyed city, a current battleground. Their enemies, the MEGA-Titans, were a group of 8 Ultra-Omnipotent beings.

The sky was a twisted, once energetic-blue and a demolished black. All spiraled in a foggy dust. Huge streaks of grey were strangled in the sky, originating from both recent and ancient Cosmic Energy Attacks from both enemies.

Galactvac stood, examining the screen, which had provided full surveillance of the battle.

Their ship camouflaged perfectly in the sky, even with the powers both entities possessed.

"Sir, We don't have much time. The core is regenerating its health, and will soon terminate our progress here. We await your orders." Moltis, Galactvac's right-hand man, said. |

The planet they were fighting upon was known as 'The Land Of Power' the source of their Universe's power. The MEGA-Titans unfortunately had failed to drive back the Desum Force, and this was their last chance to stop the Desum Forces.

"We got what we came for," Galactvac announced confidently, "Initiate External-Universe Travel, now. We do not have much time before this universe explodes into oblivion."

The MEGA-Titans were kept busy trying to defeat the finest of the Desum Forces.

Suddenly, the whole sky turned black with a dark red. Everywhere looked like it had been overcome by darkness and destruction for eons.

"We need to move. 'It's' dying fast." Arcon Knight said.

Suddenly, every piece of debris suddenly exploded, the whole universe exploding into a display of supernatural intriguing colors in front of them as if on a screen, galaxies unfolded like a backwords spiral, black holes suddenly had blasts of light from both sides, and exploding with a devastating shockwave reaching out in a circle for lightyears.

After a few (what would be called minutes, since time and space was in the progress of being destroyed) moments of times last moments, the events soon shrunk as if the ones who could live to witness it was flying from everything, and all shrunk to nothing but darkness, anti-energy. The last bits of energy dissolved like a mouse into a whole in a wall.

"No…."

They all knew why Centurious didn't prevent this. Evil had its moments. It was now The MEGA-Titan's good to rule.

They started to form a planet-shape energy to remake the universe. Their energy quickly formed into a ball the size of earth.

And, it exploded, which created what we call the big bang. The colors shown in galaxies, stars, and others were on a level of magnificent beauty that did not match any other.

 **Billions Of Years Later…**

Two travelers walked into a seemingly empty desert. One was wise, and was resourceful but clever, with the name of Jon. The other one was atop a camel, and was lazy, demanding, and greedy, he was Tumor. Yet somehow, despite their complete opposite characteristics, they were brothers.

They reached a hill which gave a view of a city, made from orange bricks and mud, and further in the distance were more beautiful buildings for the higher castes.

They walked to the nearest merchant, who was under the shade of a stand, and sold foreign goods.

"2 Apples, 2 pounds of fish, and 4 whole mangos." Tumor ordered.

"May we have 2 apples, 2 pounds of fish, and 4 whole mangos, good sir?" Jon interrupted his brother, who shot an angry look at him.

They paid, traded items for their fresh supplies, and went off to a shortcut to the higher castes residential part of the city, but had to go back, then around.

When they almost finished reaching the desert, Allidiro transported them into dimension that looked like a black room. Light blue energy rose up around them.

Twintonavito spoke in a voice they could not describe.

"This is a chance for power. We have searched for potential species that could hold god-like abilities. You are the chosen two. You shall receive powers that no god could match. What purpose you bring to them for is up to your will alone."

A sparkle of green lit up in Tumor's eyes. He started a flaming negative green aura around him, with a light and deathly dark color. His personality belonged there. Evil began its rebirth all around him.

Jon, however, had a light electric blue aura, all positive auras surrounded him. The opposite auras bounced off each other harmlessly.

Then Twintonavito said, "Create. Your. Forces. Remember, you cannot fight the other one's team yourself.

 **Centuries More….**

March 27, 1996.

A bunch of kittens were curled up together, living in a tight space of a trash dump near a skyscraper.

The oldest, Snowball, watched as his mother was waiting to cross the street, where a kind baker gave food to them.

Snowball took a quick glance at his brothers and sisters, then back to his mother. He had always thought to keep watch.

Suddenly, a hyena jumped out of the bush. Snowball Immediately attacked it, but was forced to stay away. His mother was quick, until they both fell into a bush, and neither was seen, ever again.

Snowball looked on, the blood on his leg soon regenerating but went unnoticed. He saw a misty glimse of a face. The face of evil.

He shook his head, and ran to the bakery man, and took the other oldest kitten, Arthur, and the third oldest, Jonathan, to the baker.

The baker could see in the baby kittens' eyes what had happened.

"I know the perfect thing for you. I know a man not far from here who loves cats. I'm sure he'll accept you guys.

"Hey, man. I found some things ya gotta see." The baker said on his phone.

 **Weeks Later…**

The three cats were already taken care of.

The baker's friend and wife (Arcon Knight and Cito in a human form) came to pick up the kittens.

A stray cat was put in with them, and the baker kept Jonathan.

Arcon Knight picked Snowball, and Cito picked the stray Snowflake.

Thanking the baker and the people working at the skyscraper for their help, the two disguised MEGA-Titans went into their '76 chevy, driving back home.

Snowball stared into the windows, eyes wide, unfamiliar with tender, shaking ground.

After ten minutes of this, the ground finally stopped shaking, and Snowball was picked up, and put on the porch of his new owner's home.

Snowball was brought inside, and made his home in a pile of blankets, and decided to sleep off the day.

 **In His Dreams…..**

Snowball fought against evil humans on the edge of a ship, the misty air contrasted and intensified the battle that was taken place. Suddenly, the bad grunts surrounded him.

"I will do what is right, and nothing else!" He declared.

They all dissolved away like dust.

"You have chosen the right choice." A voice said.

It seemed the whole day he was dreaming was 20 years passing by. In his dream, he trained, he fought, he lead his team.

 **It was only the beginning.**

All of Snowball's battles contained strong amounts of effort, no one really died.

But the last ultra battle finished was the end of Snowball's luck.

Tumor no longer trusted his grunts due to the fact they couldn't execute his commands _perfectly_.

So, at the end of a battle, the whole sky swarmed with light green energy.

"No…" Someone was heard.

Tumor blasted from air, yielding a majestic sword toward Jon as he slammed himself toward his brother.

Jon spun around, and unsheathed his weapon, blocking the blade and stopping Tumor dead in his tracks.

The shockwave the weapons created upon contact sent everyone flying, except Snowball.

The once flat war dimension became full of hills and mountains for this one battle.

Jon launched himself forward, driving himself around Tumor in a half circle and slashing his blade, but it hit nothing.

Tumor unleashed his most powerful attack on Jon, sending him to bits. No one had time to see it happen, it was that fast.

Everything was mute for Snowball at that moment.

"Snowball. I knew this day would come."  
"But know this, He doesn't have a deadly attack like this one anymore. And _We_ now have two.  
You carry my fallen legacy. Show them the **_Real_** power of the \\\\{S.A.K}/." Jon said in Snowball's mind.

 **August 18, 2007**

A just turned 3 Rocky was playing basketball in the backyard. The clear blue sky and the perfect temperature provided the perfect way to enjoy his time.

The Sun's rays shone through the gaps in the trees, leaving the garage shaded. The overhang shaded the basketball hoop beneath it.

Rocky ran moving side to side, leaped forward, the ball launched out of his hands, and went into the hoop.

He jumped in triumph.

A loud boom shot across the sky. The sound of electricity crackled around the sky.

Rocky frantically looked to find the sound, and saw green electricity crackling around the sky as if it was glass.

He jumped back instinctively as he saw Hydrean artillery surround him, and watching in terror as Hydrean soliders started firing with their best weaponry. They weren't going to lose to the \\\\{S.A.K}/ just yet, the fact Rocky wasn't recruited left Hydra with a more omnipotent edge they previously hadn't been able to use before.

Rocky was teleported suddenly into the first ship, a Hytrean Soltan, a ship that exclusively stored the essential fundamentals for Hydra to develop any kind of power of this caliber if ever should be necessary.

Into the ship, Rocky dissolved into dust, then reformed in a robot-like armor which covered him completely. Machines constructed a device called "Super Senses" which would be similar to Iron Man's JARVIS but a million times more advanced, giving him even the ability to remember events that the MEGA-Titans existed to witness.

He from now on was completely robot like, a more robot cyborg. His face could barely be seen through his armor, but battle-wounded and blood drained.

"It's time for your training. Welcome aboard the AH-47, Comrade Destructo." Anti-Top said with his hands joined together behind his back. He was Hydra's best Engineer and Technician, much like his foe counterpart from which he was created from, Top.

"He should be equipped with better armor. He cannot survive long with the core layer. The machines have long since initiated and ARCON KNIGHT has approved our request to advance our power. We should get supplies within the next minute or so." Anti-Nicholson said.

"ANY enemies within territory?" Anti-Top asked.

"Negitive, but we should keep an eye out."

"Send Alpha Squard 641. They should keep possible intruders some company." Anti-Top ordered.

"Come now, Comrade. Let's begin some of the most powerful training in the muiltiverse." Anti-Top said. And Rocky (Now Comrade destructo) and Anti-Top both proceeded to the Hydrean Training Center.

"Who's he?" Oltum, the captain of the Training Center asked tauntingly.

"Someone with more power than you, with a undecillion times more potential." Anti-Top shot back, Oltum unfazed by his upper ranked ally's verbal attack.

"Haha, well, we'll see. Typerior would love to see this." Oltum replied.

"Bring the rest. We will see how much of a Titan he REALLY is." Anti-Duke said.

 **Meanwhile At \\\\{S.A.K}/ Base…**

"Rocket, we're out of time. He's gone." Top said.

"We might have a chance." Rocket said confidently and calm as usual.

"Don't think so. They got some of their best crew out patrolling their base. Besides, by the time we get there, Rocky might achieve some lethal potential, certainly enough to end us."

"Flash fire with fire, Rocky and I are both offsprings of the third most powerful MEGA-Titan, we have a chance if we don't continue to stall." Rocket said.

"Fine. Initiate Lethal 96420 Tronix." Top said.

 **Back at Hydra's Base….**

Comrade Destructo stood in one corner of the Hydrean Arena. The other side was Anti-Top, Anti-Duke, Anti-Nicholson, Anti-Jonathan and Anti-Crysteelia.

Typerior and Oltum smiled as they had already convinced themselves Rocky couldn't stand a chance.

"ROUND 1. ONE V ONE. "Tumor's voice was heard across the room, the sound felt it was going through the listener.

Typerior went first.

He did a triple front flip from a high platform to the ground.

He quickly did a spinning kick, but was thrown back with an Cosmic Energy Shield.

He unjammed himself from the hole from the wall, wiping the green and red Hydrean blood from his mouth.

"Impressive. NOW FACE THIS!" Typerior said in a rough voice.

He leaped into the air, his fist flaming with his Cosmic Energy, implanted toward his foe. In a millisecond, the Comrade teleported behind Typerior , and slammed a blast of Typerior's own energy which was supposed to harm the Comrade, now harmed himself. The Comrade spun in all directions in midair, the trails forming a circle, and collided with Typerior, and the circle teleported in all directions, leaving his opponent stunned.

Typerior gave up, much to his embarrassment. His peers laughed at him.

Anti-Top crossed his arms and smiled.

His friends started to run away.

"We got some enemies, train him while we're gone." They yelled with a sly smile.

"Well. Are you ready to have a BAD TIME?" Anti-Top said. "Because if you think just because you could get past him, doesn't mean you'll get past me."

Anti-Top flew up, both hands up, summoning a flare of energy toward the Comrade.

"And NOW, The REAL Challenge Begins." He said in a voice that filled the entire room.

Weapons of indescribable power surrounded the Comrade.

"3. 2. 1… Begin…" Anti-Top said.

Rocky teleported and sent a stampede of Cosmic Energy toward Anti-Top. With his arm spread out, the blasts were thrown back at Rocky, who destroyed them with more energy.

Cyborg dragons yelled neon blue flames, circling the Comrade. The Comrade teleported in midair, and spun in supersonic speeds, launching Cosmic Energy in the form of a misty form of a dragon or alligator, dissolving the dragons.

 **Months Later…**

"Requesting Immediate Backup! Under heavy fire!" Anti-Nicholson said.

"On my way. Let's see if you could do more than just fight well in more than a simulator." Anti-Top said.

The battlefield was a mixture of dark, slightly dark, and light grey clouds in the sky.

Rocket walked toward the battle, his armor forming around him. Top jumped into the war, firing his weapon he had been saving for this moment exclusively.

The rest of the main team walked side by side, firing their weapons.

Their Anti-counterparts, landed professionally from the sky, each with a smile.

The two teams found themselves right in front of the other, and charging huge blasts or flames, they charged at each other, fighting in a different area of ground.

 **At the top of the main Hydrean base…**

"Let's Go." Comrade Destructo said in a voice which he possessed from his power – Distorted words that Death sank into the sound.

He and a special Anti-Top went into a elite Hydrean Aircraft, and flew off to the battle.

Rocket looked up and saw them.

"So, looks like it's time for something challenging." He said to himself. His best armor formed over him.

Comrade Destructo landed, the ground cracked from the impact. He immediately jumped towards Rocket, who dodged to the side of his attacker.

Anti-Top leaped into sight, about to attack Rocket as Comrade Destructo distracted him, but halfway in midair, he was blown away by futuristic versions of Commandos and a variety of different artillery.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Top said, not aborting his rain of weaponry against his clone.

"Let's see how much you could make it any more difficult." Anti-Top said.

Anti-Top formed a shield of energy around him with one hand, and with the other he formed a huge blast to block Top's attack, and combined the force of the shield and the blast to stop the blast in it's tracks, creating a shockwave.

Rocket was mocking his silent foe, but soon realizing he had celebrating too soon. Comrade Destructo formed a tornado, throwing all of Rocket's attacks back at him.

"Is that all you got?" Rocket said overconfidently as he dodged the attacks.

Suddenly, the Comrade teleported in all directions near Rocket, unleashing stunning power that left Rocket no time to react, and only was pounded with energy blasts all over him.

"TYPERIOR, OLTUM, GET OUT THERE NOW." Tumor's terrifying voice yelled in their minds.

They went into battle ships, and flew to the battlefield.

They tried to run to Anti-Top, but was distracted by soliders from both sides. Then, in an instant, a loud, terrifying laugh filled the air, causing everyone to a halt.

Tumor was here, and he wasn't going to wait for a mission he almost had completed doing.

Tumor raised his hand, sending Rocket flying.

"Hurry up." Tumor ordered.

Anti-Top formed a huge ball of green cosmic energy, and threw it at Rocket.

Little did they know Snowball and Top were doing the same to Comrade Destructo.

The sky turned a poisonous grey as Rocket and the Comrade formed into a spinning ball of Energy, rising up to the sky.

"YOU DID THIS!" Tumor said, charging at the armored Titan.

Snowball easily pushed Tumor back.

"THE BATTLE'S REBIRTH HAS ARRIVED." The Mega-Titans voices boomed throughout the war dimension the battle had taken place.

Snowball and Tumor disappeared as a massive explosion blinded everything in battlefield.

"SS Reactivating. Initiate full power." A half Comrade-Half Rocky turned himself back on. He had been crushed by rocks and dirt, and was severly damaged. He saw he was the only one in his area, and waited to recover enough to move.

He heard a voice not very far from him. "Snowball, this is Top. I can't find anybody at all. I need to get back to base, quick." Top said, his voice forced with the pain he was trying to control.

 **Minutes later, at the SAK Airship (which was scanning over the battlefield)**

"He's gone, isn't he?" Top said, machines repairing him, he felt fine but needed to regenerate more health.

Jonathan was the only person besides Snowball and Top to be in that room. He was the first one found at the battle.

"We might be able to find him. There's no way an explosion of that caliber could kill a Titan." Jonathan replied.

"Nicholson, how's everyone holding up?" Jonathan asked, still keeping close attention to the transparent monitor.

"Well, everyone survived the explosion. But I still need more time to track them down." Nicholson replied.

Rocky walked away from his place, and went out in the battlefield.

"Warning, surveillance aircraft detected. Immediate cover is recommended."

"I see him!" Jonathan said.

Rocky was at the core level of his armor, forcing him not to attack very well.

"Remain passive until they become hostile. They might be your last hope of survival." The Super Senses said.

 **At Hydra...**

"WELL, It's a pleasure to meet you at such a barbaric moment." Arcon Knight said to Rocket.

"Looks like you couldn't get a replacement fast enough on your so called 'Ultimate Weapon'" Rocket said.

"At any rate, welcome to Hydra. Let's take what's ours, shall we?"

Rocket was about to break through the exit of the base when the MEGA-Titan stopped him.

"But first, let's see if your worth what you seem you are."

 **Later….**

Test aced. Let's go

Rocket was surrounded by machines, and with a explosion of smoke, he came out.

"OUT WITH THE OLD, IN WITH THE NEW." Green Dragon said, his voice crackled as it was heard.

 **Back at the airship, in the battlefield...**

"Got your back, for now." Duke said, laughing as his modified M249 Machine gun was shooting storms of bullets that the Mini-God Duke himself made. As the Mini-god of Mercenaries and Heavily advanced offense Weaponry, it was his job and desire to fire mindlessly toward enemy territory.

He was on the wing on the airship, using machines to fire his gatling guns and endless supply of commandos, RPGs, Javelins, Spas 15s, Spas 12s, AA 12s, and Anti-Tanks.

Rocky had regenerated to a point where his appearance became similar to Raiden from the Metal Gear universe.

 **That's all for now, guys! This originally was supposed to be a project for my school, since it said to make a sci-fi story, making this my first choice. I edited the story a little bit before I am publishing it (I'm uploading as soon as I'm done with this author's note). I will work on CyborgTale 2 before I completely finish this story, right now it's barely begun, and since it's \\\\{S.A.K}/, I need to write it with nothing else on my mind. So…. Yeah. If I get reviews on both CyborgTale 2 and this one saying to continue this story instead, I might change my mind.**


End file.
